


Я и мой кот Элиот

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Series: Цветы, рубины и коты [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Иногда я на полном серьёзе путаю Элиота с котом, просто потому, что отличия можно по пальцам пересчитать, особенно когда он шипит на меня, а потом отворачивается, как будто прижимает уши, и просит перестать курить всякую гадость. Ну, что я могу с собой поделать, если это помогает расслабиться и перестать замечать искры света, окружающие меня, сколько я себя помню? Это, а ещё — его присутствие и убийственная похожесть на кота.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Series: Цветы, рубины и коты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738309
Kudos: 2





	Я и мой кот Элиот

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от артов этой замечательной художницы: <https://vk.com/sky_liberte>  
> пожалуйста, посетите её группу, она подарила мне слишком много вдохновения, чтобы не заслужить хотя бы капельку внимания и любви  
> приятного чтения <3

— Лео, завязывай с этой фигнёй, — Элиот свешивается со спинки дивана и смотрит на меня с укором. Я лениво щупаю губами кончик самокрутки, затягиваюсь и выдыхаю дым прямо в его самодовольную аристократическую рожу. Он, конечно, сразу машет руками, чуть не падая от усердия.

— Осторожно, спинка узкая, — замечаю я, опуская веки. Конечно, я слежу за этим балбесом, но иногда мои глаза отдыхают, и тогда он сам должен позаботиться о себе. Сначала я боялся, что это опасно, он ведь так похож на кота, который вот-вот застрянет в форточке, потому что ему «было любопытно», но сейчас знаю, что ненадолго его можно оставить. Можно даже затянуться кое-чем волшебным, пока мы дома, потому что Элиот, как и любой другой кот, хорошо знает свою территорию.

***

— Смотри, эти довольно стильные.

— Слишком узкие.

— Издеваешься? 

— Я серьёзен.

— Ну конечно.

Элиот выглядит так, будто его заставляют есть брокколи. Я не знаю, за что он невзлюбил несчастную капусту, но выглядит это именно так: тревожно сведённые брови, неоднозначная линия рта, морщины на лбу и возле уголков губ. Это не отвращение, скорее какая-то странная, вязкая неуверенность. «Не отравлюсь ли я?» «Стоит ли ему врезать?»

Я уверен, он сейчас мысленно прикидывает, на каком боку поставить мне синяк, прямо как кот, выбирающий, на какую из хозяйских ног накинуться, но в итоге от досады грызущий уголок мебели или игрушку.

Всё это потому, что Элиот уже лет пять пытается выбрать мне новые очки. Нынешние — круглые, огромные, закрывающие лицо, — ему не нравятся; зато они нравятся мне. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы в них стояли ещё и тёмные стекла, но, к сожалению, это непрактично. «Очки — это вообще непрактично, у тебя ведь отличное зрение», — бурчит Элиот, когда я ему жалуюсь. Наверное, в других обстоятельствах я бы согласился.

— Ладно, а эти?

Смотрю, что он предлагает. Большие такие... хипстерские очки. Думаю, для наших сверстников это выглядит намного более стильно, чем мои «велосипеды» а-ля Гарри Поттер. Соглашаюсь примерить. Материал лёгкий и не давит на переносицу. Смотрю в зеркало. Выглядит забавно.

— Думаешь, так у меня появятся поклонницы?

Элиот ухмыляется и говорит, что у меня-то вообще никогда не будет поклонниц, но я вижу, что он доволен, как котик, которого почесали под подбородком.

Мне нравится видеть его довольным. Возможно, я смогу надеть что-то такое пару раз, чтобы его порадовать. К счастью, эти хипстерские половинки не далеко ушли по своим размерам от моих «велосипедов», а с остальным справится чёлка.

***

Элиот пытается делать домашнее задание — я обдаю его клубами дыма. Он меня игнорирует: строит из себя целеустремленного молодого человека со стойкими ценностями. Я знаю, как это работает у кошек: они вроде бы знают, что ты безвреден, поэтому позволяют погладить их по животу. Но если ты задержишься, то они начинают бить хвостом о пол, а если будешь слишком настойчивым, то вцепляются тебе в руку и могут оставить в ней глубокие дырки от зубов.

Элиот точно такой же. Он усиленно пялится в компьютер, хотя перед монитором плывёт раздражающий дым. Я вижу, как он несколько раз отпускает мышку, а затем снова берётся за неё — это и значит у нас с ним «махать хвостом». Я с замиранием сердца жду, пока он вонзит свои клыки мне в руку.

Я редко себе это позволяю — намеренно бесить его. Но, честное слово, это того стоит.

***

Мы встретились при странных обстоятельствах. Что я имею в виду: странно, что Элиота вообще ко мне подпустили. На момент нашего знакомства у меня была диагностирована шизофрения. Слуховые, иногда визуальные галлюцинации, нарушение социальной адаптации, — список своих симптомов я знаю наизусть до сих пор. Я не помню родителей и не помню, как попал в приют Фионы для детей с психическими заболеваниями, но помню, что отношения с приютскими были очень плохие. Странно: я никогда плохо о них не думал, но иногда они подходили не вовремя или слишком близко, в общем, были не сильно виноваты, я просто срывался на них. Я на всех тогда срывался и вообще не понимал, что происходит. А потом появился Элиот.

Сейчас я часто говорю, что он — кот, за которым мне нужно следить, но тогда он был... Не знаю, просто чем-то чуждым. Кот, не кот, — непонятно. Просто возник из ниоткуда, пялился на всё своими удивлёнными детскими глазами. Я злился на него: неужели и у меня такие же глупые глаза? Но оказалось, что нет, просто Элиот никогда раньше не видел приютов и тем более не знал, что это такое. Его привезли братья, кажется. Не знаю, зачем, просто так привезли один раз, он наткнулся на меня в библиотеке, мы подрались, а потом он стал напрашиваться сам. Я знаю, потому что он мне рассказывал, как трудно было напроситься. В общем, мы ещё тогда друг другу понравились. Или наоборот — не понравились. Для нас это, можно сказать, было одно и то же. Как и сейчас.

Потом врач сказал, что я иду на поправку. Отметил уменьшение галлюцинаций, повысившуюся адаптивность. Это всё была полная ерунда, потому что галлюцинации никогда не уходили, и я никогда человеколюбием вдруг не заражался. Во всём был виноват Элиот: отвлекал меня, взрывался всё время. Когда кто-то взрывается быстрее тебя, самому уже не хочется. Всё, что во мне раньше набухало и гнило, стало вдруг сдираться, вытекать, словно выдавленное из нарыва, каждый раз, как он появлялся рядом. Мне это нравилось. Мне нравилось, что я мог не слушать, что мне нашептывают голоса, мне нравилось, что я мог не обращать внимания на несуществующие искры света, искажающие мир. Так казалось, что у меня появился то ли выбор, то ли просто шанс. Я тогда подумал: вдруг, если я пойду за ним, то вылечусь? Я знал, что мне на самом деле не становилось лучше, но если бы меня отпустили как безопасного, и если бы я всегда был рядом с Элиотом, тогда... Тогда, возможно, я бы выздоровел? Мне хотелось в это верить. Элиоту тоже (он знал). Последнее меня поражало и поражает до сих пор, но я уже не пытаюсь это как-то объяснить. Это же Элиот. Непредсказуемый и непонятный, как дикая кошка.

В общем, мы оба надеялись, и... Всё случилось как-то само собой. Что-то завертелось, у кого-то что-то щёлкнуло, кто-то что-то сделал, и Найтреи согласились меня усыновить. Видит бог, у них и так было достаточно детей: дочь, четыре родных сына, и ещё два приемных, ну куда уж больше? Но, с другой стороны, они могли себе это позволить. У них был огромный дом. Намного больше приюта Фионы. Настолько больше, что, кажется, моего появления там никто, кроме Элиота, и не заметил.

Один раз меня позвал к себе мистер Найтрей. Сказал называть его Бернардом, и что я должен хорошо заботиться об Элиоте. Кажется, на этом все мои пересечения со старшим поколением закончились навсегда.

Бернардом я его, конечно, никогда не называл, ну разве что в лицо пытался, а вот о заботе подумал очень хорошо. Это, наверное, и был тот самый момент, когда я впервые подумал об Элиоте как о коте. Тогда это было просто глупое сравнение, намного позже пришло понимание, что ничем и никем иным Элиот просто быть не может, он же рождён котом. Но это уже немного другая история.

Главное, что я был тогда как будто здоров, хоть и знал, что на самом деле всё по-прежнему. Но потому, что все остальные этого не знали, меня отправили в школу. В ту же, что и Элиота, какую-то очень престижную, с красивой формой. После приюта с его тишиной, его шумом, его беспорядочностью, его сомнительной образовательной программой — после приюта было очень сложно.

Спустя несколько мучительных лет в красивой форме мы поступили в университет на юриспруденцию. Направление, интересное Элиоту, а не мне, а может и вообще на самом деле мистеру Найтрею, но это было неважно. Важно было, что нам выделили квартиру. Маленькую однокомнатную и почти голую, но всё же полноценную квартиру. Неожиданно самостоятельная совместная жизнь оказалась совсем не такой, как мы представляли, но вместе с тем — лучше, чем всё, что случалось раньше с нами двумя.

Во всяком случае, мы живём так уже два года и мы счастливы. Ну, Элиот притворяется, что он вечно чем-то недоволен, но, зная его, — он счастлив так же, как и я.

Хочу сказать, если какая-то буря надвигается, то она придёт совсем скоро, потому что так хорошо всё в жизни не бывает. Но пока — пока что я, прикончив, наконец, самокрутку, взъерошиваю шерсть своего кота, и он недовольно шипит на меня, как будто я отвлекаю его от важного дела.

Изображаю наигранное удивление: разве может какое-то там эссе быть важнее меня?

Разумеется, получаю болезненный тычок в лоб.

Ну что же, заслужил.

***

Лежу на кушетке у тату-мастера. Элиот сидит рядом и, чуть морщась, смотрит, как машинка гуляет по моей лопатке. Кажется, будто ему больно, хотя это я здесь отказался от анестезирующей мази. Машинка громко бурчит. Если бы Элиот был покрыт шерстью, она бы у него встала дыбом от одного этого звука.

— Ты уверен всё-таки?.. — он это спрашивает уже раз так в тысячный, и я опять тяну что-то такое длинное положительно-согласное. Можно ли не быть уверенным, когда половина контура уже нанесена? Мне кажется, нет.

Кажется, как будто не одна, а целая куча иголок впивается в тебя, и не бьёт, а просто цепляет кожу и тянет, оставляя длинные витиеватые царапины. Это не совсем правильное ощущение, потому что машинка работает не так, но это чувство я могу описать только так. Боль ощутимая. Очень. Хотя терпимая, конечно. Особенно сейчас, когда на мне нет дурацких огромных очков, и я вижу Элиота как никогда четко. Элиота — и никаких искр. Я слишком занят болью и Элиотом, чтобы видеть искры.

Это приятное чувство.

Такое же приятное, как и осознание, что на левой лопатке медленно появляется изящный узор из цветочков статицы.

Было смешно объяснять это Элиоту: он сначала возмущался, а потом потихоньку начал понимать и сильно покраснел. Хвостом бы махал, если бы у него был хвост. Эх.

Если честно, сам не знаю до сих пор, что на меня нашло. Вроде бы, сентиментальная ерунда, но просто почувствовал как-то, что стоит это сделать. И вот мы здесь.

***

Элиот сидит на скамейке возле подъезда и стряхивает пепел на асфальт. Лицо у него непроницаемое: нервничает.

Поправляю на переносице огромные очки, зачёсываю чёлку на глаза посильнее. Теперь вроде к выходу в люди готов. Кривовато улыбаюсь — самому не хочется, не до улыбок.

— Лучше бы травку курил, вреда меньше, — пытаюсь пошутить.

— Что то дрянь, что это, — равнодушно отсекает Элиот, тушит сигарету и бросает мне шлем. — Поехали уже.

Ловлю, киваю. Переживает, спешит как будто. Странно, он никогда детей не любил, а тут такое чувство, что его задело больше меня. Может, я уже всё, потерян. Не знаю.

Пока надеваю шлем, Элиот уже заводит мотоцикл и требовательно кивает мне, мол, садись давай, не тормози, и так задержался. Сажусь, плотно обхватываю его за пояс. В другой раз пошутил бы, что это романтично, а так... Не до того.

Джеймса, вообще, помню хорошо. Противный мальчишка, с которым мы дрались больше всех уже после встречи с Элиотом. Он был младше меня, но крепче, то есть нервы у него были крепкие, он хорошо поддавался лечению. Его серьёзно намеревались выпустить в мир после совершеннолетия, поэтому до выпуска из приюта ему оставался ещё год. Всего год. Целый год. Теперь уже неважно, потому что Джеймс умер.

Я хоть и говорю, что он был противным мальчишкой, но точно помню, что на самом деле у нас с ним было что-то общее. Поэтому мы и дрались, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. А теперь вот он умер, и такое чувство, что внутри стало ещё чуть-чуть более пусто.

Ехать далеко. Элиот нервный и расстроенный. Я не знаю, как и когда это случилось, но в какой-то момент мы оба стали ценить приют Фионы, как слишком важную часть нашей жизни. За последние два года мы были там шесть раз. Все шесть — просто так, чтобы повидать детей, повеселиться, помочь чем-то. Глупо и странно — с нашим-то непонятным образом жизни.

Я задаюсь вопросом, стоило ли пускать Элиота на мотоцикл в таком состоянии. Возможно, стоило взять такси или поехать своим ходом.

Но когда смотришь на него, на то, как он вцепился в руль, такое чувство, что лучше уж так сбросить стресс, чем позволить ему жрать себя изнутри. В случае чего рядом с ним я и помереть готов.

Правда, наверное, такой юмор сегодня совсем уж неуместен.

Вокруг нас всё свистит и смазывается в грязную палитру из осенней черноты и ржавчины: мы едем по шоссе мимо деревьев. Только краем мысли замечаю, как прекрасно, что дорога пустая. Цепляюсь за Элиота покрепче. Он — мой якорь. Может огрызаться, сколько хочет, но единственная причина, по которой меня до сих пор не размазало весёлой кашицей по асфальту, — Элиот Найтрей. В буквальном и, что самое главное, в переносном смысле.

Я ведь тоже... Я тоже расстроен. Я тоже злюсь. Перебираю пальцами складки кожаной куртки Элиота и сжимаю зубы всё крепче. Преследует навязчивое чувство, что это я виноват. Я виноват, что Джеймс умер. Не поймал, недоглядел, не увидел. Как можно говорить, что имеешь с человеком что-то общее, а потом не видеть, что тот собирается покончить с собой?

Нет, я знаю, как. Достаточно не появляться несколько месяцев. Два с половиной — достаточно. За это время даже самые близкие успевают переосмыслить мир, что уж говорить о каком-то пацане, с которым ты дрался в детстве.

В приюте Фионы нас встречают. Элиот стискивает мою руку: я не отстраняюсь и не напоминаю, что ему уже двадцать, как всегда. Стою, смотрю на дом, этот нелепый узкий дом, уходящий ввысь, похожий на огромную хижину гораздо больше, чем на современную постройку. Внутри, конечно, провели ремонт сразу после основания приюта, но снаружи он всё ещё выглядит страшным, будто из сказок братьев Гримм. Что-то во мне ворочается от вида этого места. Как ни странно, хочется сбежать.

Я не бегу. Стою, смотрю на дом, чувствую, как пальцы Элиота больно впиваются мне в ладонь. Мне хочется злиться, мне хочется рвать и метать, мне хочется ненавидеть себя, но все эти желания разбиваются об этот простой жест: если я нужен Элиоту, значит, некогда сходить с ума.

От неловкого движения плечом лопатку тянет еле заметной болью и раздражением: свежая татуировка ещё не зажила и служит отличным напоминанием.

Мы заходим. Стоять снаружи можно долго и можно долго скрываться от реальности, но мы всё равно уже здесь. Оттягивай, не оттягивай — неизбежное останется неизбежным.

Я ожидаю услышать тишину. Мне кажется, любую смерть должна сопровождать тишина, как будто вместе с одним человеком умирает целая округа. Мне не нравится традиция ношения траура и не нравятся лицемерные минуты молчания, но я всё равно ожидаю этой тишины. Естественной, не ради умершего, которому всё равно, а той, которая сама опускается на тебя. То ли от шока, то ли от страха, то ли от осознания потери кого-то важного.

Джеймса много кто любил: начиная от воспитательниц и заканчивая самыми маленькими детьми. Может, он и часто дрался, но вообще — всегда всех радовал. Был заводилой. Я давно думал, что приют сильно изменится после его ухода, но тогда ещё казалось, что остался целый год, и все успеют смириться, а в реальности всё произошло слишком быстро.

Мы заходим, я ожидаю услышать тишину, но вместо этого слышу звуки жизни. Слышу, как гремят тарелки и шумит вода на кухне, потому что дверь открыта; слышу, как в дальней комнате кто-то весело визжит; слышу топот босых детских ног по деревянному полу.

К нам выбегают дети, общительная их часть: Филипп в первых рядах. В последний раз, когда мы его видели, он был здесь впервые и вёл себя странно, а сегодня он здесь свой. Филипп обнимает мои ноги, потому что у нас слишком большая разница в росте. Я взъерошиваю волосы у него на макушке. Осматриваю его и остальных. Никто не выглядит заплаканным или просто слишком печальным, но все какие-то неловкие, словно не на своём месте.

Спрашиваю:

— Как вы?

Улыбаются все, как один, а под улыбками какая-то подавленность, неуверенность. Вздыхаю. Элиот цокает языком, смотря куда-то вбок. Чувствую, что он нервничает. Я тоже нервничаю. Иногда я думаю: они же так похожи на обычных детей. Почему они вынуждены быть здесь, чёрт знает где? Хочется сгрести их в охапку и увезти. Куда — не знаю, но, кажется, если не увезёшь, случится что-то плохое.

Зря я так думаю, озвучил бы вслух — Элиот бы мне по голове настучал. Я знаю, он верит, что всё будет хорошо, что всегда со всем можно справиться, если не отворачиваться и всегда осознавать: кто ты, что ты, где ты. Наверное, он был бы прав, если бы все в мире думали так, как он.

Несмотря на всю неловкость, по детям не скажешь, что кто-то умер. Наверное, младшие ещё толком не осознали, что такое смерть. Старших мы почти не видим. Они горюют? Просто заперлись в клетках своих болезней? Сквозь толстые стёкла и густую чёлку мне не видны крупные жёлтые искры, но в этом месте я чувствую их просто так, даже не видя. У других — тоже так? Я не знаю.

Мы долго возимся. Разговариваем, играем. Я чувствую себя не то глупым, соприкасаясь со всеми этими детьми, не то спасённым, видя, что они продолжают жить и что с уходом Джеймса почти ничего не изменилось. Один вопрос сверлит меня: должно ли было что-то измениться? — но я его игнорирую.

Вечером детей уводят от нас в столовую, ужинать. Воспитательница предлагает нам зайти к ней в кабинет и перекусить хотя бы чаем. Элиот потерянно кивает, а потом пять минут подряд мешает в чашке единственную ложку сахара. Я знаю, что он устойчивый, с ним ничего не случится, и он просто задумался, но выглядит это жутко. Он спрашивает:

— Уже решили, что делать с телом?

Воспитательница вздыхает.

— В ближайшем городке есть крематорий.

— По финансам укладываетесь? Дело не завели?

Воспитательница начинает что-то уточнять, и я, тихо извинившись, выскальзываю из кабинета. Это всё технические вопросы, Элиот сам справится. Он намного сильнее, чем кажется, когда смотришь в застывшие глаза или на пальцы, едва-едва держащие сигарету.

Ноги приводят меня в библиотеку. Свет уже выключен, и я тоже его не включаю, на ощупь пробираюсь в дальний угол. Инстинктивно, на автомате — и так же падаю в этот самый угол, прямо на пол, прирастая спиной к книжному шкафу. Неизбежный ритуал.

Элиот находит меня через полчаса. Светит вспышкой телефона прямо в глаза, так что я зарываюсь носом в колени, пытаясь спрятаться.

— Надо же, без книжки, — это он пытается съехидничать. Судя по голосу, успокоился. Когда надо действовать, он быстро успокаивается.

— Думаю, может, можно было бы откатить время назад. И я бы сидел, как сейчас, и ты бы стоял, как сейчас, и мы бы опять поспорили. Интересно сравнить, стал ли ты сейчас менее упрямым придурком.

У Элиота дёргается глаз. Если честно, я не вижу этого в темноте, но я знаю.

— Спор я тебе сейчас и так устрою! — Судя по шуршанию, показательно закатывает рукава. Тихо фыркаю.

— Она же тебе не наливала, да? Поехали домой.

Элиот остывает. В тусклом свете из окна смутно угадываются его движения: поводит головой, поправляет ворот рубашки, трёт виски. Хмурится, наверное. Кот, замерший перед прыжком, а потом и вовсе передумавший прыгать.

— Поехали.

Про Джеймса мы больше не говорим.

***

Дома Элиот забивается на балкон: курить. Быстро, как молния, от двери до балкона — через всю квартиру. Так быстро двигаться умеют только кошки.

Я — в противоположность ему — раздеваюсь медленно и неохотно. Бросаю одежду на кушетке в коридоре, почти голый иду в ванную. Стоя к зеркалу вполоборота, осторожно снимаю с лопатки кусок пелёнки. С обратной стороны всё измазано чернилами. Сворачиваю пелёнку, откладываю в сторону. Начинаю промывать татуировку. Трудно: до нижнего края узора обеими руками едва достаю, а промыть надо как следует.

Элиот возвращается, на ходу расстёгивая рубашку. Выглядит смешно: в носках, без брюк. От него пахнет сигаретами.

Он замечает, что у меня не очень-то получается справиться самому, моет руки и принимается помогать, молча, не спрашивая. Как-то неожиданно понимаю, что он, пока морщился и притворялся, что «это всё жуть, знать не хочу», на самом деле внимательно слушал инструкции тату-мастера и теперь точно знает, что нужно делать.

У него нежные руки. Говорят, такие у всех музыкантов, но, если честно, в себе я сомневаюсь. Мне не хватает той кошачьей грации, что есть у Элиота, и, наверное, его же резкости.

Наконец, он прикрепляет чистый кусок пелёнки пластырем — чувствую, как материал ложится на кожу по очереди со всех сторон прямоугольного кусочка и прилипает, когда Элиот с нажимом проводит по пластырю пальцем.

Потом утыкается носом мне в шею и бубнит:

— Готово. Ты как?

Я чувствую кожей его теплое дыхание, вдыхаю запах его сигарет. Прикрываю глаза и откидываюсь назад, падаю спиной на его грудь. Он возмущенно ухает.

— Мы продолжаем жить, понятно? Не падаем.

Молчит, курит, выглядит таким потерянным, постоянно что-то теребит весь день, гонит мотоцикл, как сумасшедший, — и вот он здесь, сильный, сильнее всех в мире. Откуда ты такой взялся, Элиот Найтрей, и как у тебя это получается? Я не знаю, но от твоих слов искры за стеклами моих очков словно тускнеют. Я повторяю за тобой:

— Мы не падаем.

***

Вечером после пар идём в «Бар Винсента». На самом деле это бар Винсента и Гилберта, но они решили сделать вывеску покороче. А ещё это не слишком-то и бар, по уюту гораздо больше похоже на кафе, да и работает почти с самого утра. То ли одна буква в длине названия была решающей, то ли они просто хотели звучать брутальнее, то ли что-то не задалось...

Сегодня за стойкой Винсент. Когда мы заходим, он раскладывает по прилавку свежую выпечку. Она у них разлетается очень быстро, приходится готовить полдня, чтобы к вечеру ещё хоть что-нибудь оставалось. Гилберт говорит, это того стоит, говорит, это настоящее признание, и что ему нравится радовать людей. Поэтому его никто не останавливает — ему же самому всё это печь.

А Винсента за стойкой редко увидишь. Гораздо чаще тут их милая помощница, Мария, а Винсент занимается бумагами: бухгалтерией, арендой, закупкой продуктов, наймом сотрудников, — в общем, всем самым скучным. Но, если честно, это даже хорошо, потому что коктейли у Марии получаются гораздо лучше, а готовить Винсент вообще не умеет.

Когда мы входим, колокольчик звенит, и Винсент почти начинает говорить заученную фразу, но поднимает взгляд и просто улыбается краешками губ. Это немного странно, но он действительно нас любит, хотя с остальными Найтреями у них с Гилбертом очень плохие отношения. Даже это место они основали самостоятельно, без помощи мистера Найтрея.

Элиот запрыгивает за стойку с хитрой улыбкой и требует «Королеву червей». Я фыркаю, потому что запрос немного издевательский: это единственный коктейль, который Винсент делает по-настоящему хорошо. А ещё — выражение лица у Элиота в этот момент по-настоящему кошачье.

— Как ваша учеба? — спрашивает Винсент, нарочно неторопливо замешивая коктейль.

Элиот начинает что-то рассказывать про лекции, про нашу исследовательскую работу, про то, что второй язык даётся ему всё хуже с каждым годом, но он не собирается сдаваться, ещё про то, что он вкалывает, а мне всё достается просто так. В последних словах мне мерещится какая-то гордость, и я думаю, что Элиот опять всё перевернул с ног на голову. Это мне следует им гордиться, а не наоборот.

Не знаю, сколько он так тараторит, периодически делая глоток красного коктейля, но скоро из кухни высовывается Гилберт, устало вытирающий пот со лба. В форме повара он выглядит милым, почти беззащитным. Он видит нас и очень радуется, а потом немного хмурится.

— Мистер Найтрей написал. Говорит, что вся семья должна собраться в фамильном особняке на эти выходные.

Гилберт и Винсент тоже за глаза называют Бернарда «мистер Найтрей», потому что для них, как и для меня, он никогда не был отцом.

Винсент беспечно машет рукой.

— Мария справится без нас два дня. Если что, дедушку Риитасу позовёт: она говорила, он ещё бодрый и никак не может смириться с тем, что вышел на пенсию. Заодно посмотрит человек, в каком это баре его внучка целыми днями пропадает.

Гилберт и Элиот тихо фыркают, им смешно; а я вижу, что Винсент, хоть и улыбается, до опасного недоволен. Он не хочет видеть всех этих людей, и я, честно говоря, тоже. И если для Элиота они — семья, то Гилберт вообще ни при чём, и это, наверное, злит Винсента больше всего: необходимость ехать туда, хотя уж им-то двоим давно можно было забыть, от кого они получили свою фамилию. Я встречаюсь с ним взглядом и удивляюсь тому, как хорошо мы друг друга понимаем.

Элиот быстрее всех чувствует что-то не то и спешит слегка пихнуть меня в плечо.

— А Лео татуировку набил!

Винсент и Гилберт слегка удивлённо переглядываются, потому что после этих слов Элиот вдруг вздрагивает и явно смущается, вспомнив, что именно теперь красуется у меня на лопатке. Я улыбаюсь.

— Не спрашивайте.

Мы все без слов соглашаемся с заданным уютом и до самой ночи болтаем о всякой ерунде. Рассказываем друг другу о быте: о том, что как стемнеет — звёзд на небе почти не видно; о том, что Элиоту надоели мои волшебные самокрутки; о том, что Гилберт до сих пор уговаривает Винсента пожертвовать небольшой сундук с плюшевыми игрушками какому-нибудь детскому дому; о том, что Винсент взял пару уроков у знакомого парикмахера и теперь сам стрижёт Гилберта, и получается вроде даже неплохо; о том, что в баре уже трижды за последние две недели ломалась кофемашина, так что надо покупать новую; о том, что Гилберт придумал новый десерт. Мы говорим обо всём хорошем и ни о чём плохом. В окна светят дурацкие рыжие фонари, снуют за стеклом тени куда-то спешащих людей и слышатся голоса тех, кому некуда спешить, потому что они уже напились.

Когда уже пора уходить, я смотрю в окно, не двигаясь, чувствую, как уставший Элиот слегка опирается на моё плечо, и думаю, что «Бар Винсента» — самое безопасное, самое спокойное место, которое у нас есть. Гилберт торопливо суёт мне в руки коробку с остатками лучшей выпечки и весело наказывает не голодать. Киваю и обещаю: голодать не будем. Спасибо.

Мысли о предстоящих выходных или о Джеймсе сами собой пропадают, хотя бы на один день.

***

Мы едем в особняк в пятницу, поздно вечером. Всех, даже миссис Найтрей, ждут только к следующему утру, поэтому встречает нас только Ванесса. У неё встревоженное лицо и слегка дрожащие губы. Она игнорирует меня, но на Элиота смотрит так, словно он — её единственное дитя. Как только Элиот входит в дом, она бросается ему на шею и начинает что-то беспорядочно бормотать.

Элиот растерянно замирает и только потом осторожно обнимает её в ответ, поглаживая по спине. Она потихоньку берёт себя в руки, отстраняется и отводит глаза.

— Ты ещё не знаешь, да?

Элиот осторожно мотает головой.

— Мама и отец связались с мафией, и теперь Фред... Фред у них, — она стискивает зубы и кулаки и вся превращается в тугой комок напряжения и нервов. Не плачет. Фред, Эрнест, Клод — они могут быть какими угодно, но Элиот и Ванесса — настоящие брат и сестра. Поэтому она не плачет, и он не плачет и даже почти не бледнеет, потому что они оба — сильные.

— Они влезли в долги? Мы можем как-то помочь?

— Не долги, нет... Я почти ничего не знаю, отец обещал всё объяснить завтра, когда мы соберёмся.

— Он написал ещё в понедельник — он уже знал?

Ванесса сильно прикусывает губу, даже смотреть на это больно.

— Я не знаю, — повторяет она, и я вижу, что её тоже беспокоит этот вопрос. Возможно, всё настолько плохо, что ещё в понедельник было понятно, что Фреда не спасти. Возможно, они должны были собраться по другой причине, а теперь с Фредом случилось то, что случилось. Возможно... Возможности все получаются слишком страшные, неприятные, прямо как стены этого дома.

Я оставляю Элиота с Ванессой и несу сумку с вещами в нашу комнату. На ужин не спускаюсь: сразу сбрасываю одежду, а потом долго лежу на широкой кровати, сняв очки и подняв чёлку, смотрю на искры света, летающие под потолком. В уши забивается шёпот. В особняке он такой же громкий, как в приюте, наверное, потому, что это место не кажется мне безопасным, как наша с Элиотом квартира.

Через час мне становится скучно, и я достаю книгу. Глуповатый, но красивый мир на какое-то время отвлекает меня от давно тошнотворных искр.

Элиот приходит за полночь. Сбрасывает одежду прямо на ходу и падает на одеяло рядом со мной. Зарывается лицом в подушку. Свою кровать, точно такую же, но в другом конце комнаты, он игнорирует уже несколько лет. Хорошо, что на двери есть замок.

— Не могу поверить, что всё это происходит, — бурчит невнятно. Потом поднимает голову. — Как твоя татуировка? Помазал? Всё ещё чешется?

Киваю.

— Помазал. Чешется.

— Хорошо. Будешь ещё читать?

— Нет. Просто ждал тебя.

— Не проголодался? Там ещё осталось. Ванесса пошла спать, а отец заперся в кабинете, так что, если хочешь...

— Не хочу, всё в порядке.

— Ладно. Только не вздумай морить себя голодом! — Он переворачивается на спину, повелительно выбрасывая вверх указательный палец, и последняя фраза получается особенно громкой. Я улыбаюсь.

— Не буду.

Наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Челка снова падает на глаза густой копной, но Элиот замечает, что я без очков, и протягивает руку, осторожно поглаживая мои скулы. Всё-таки касаюсь губами его лба: сухой, чуть тёплый, не горячий. Хочу отстраниться, но Элиот проводит пальцами по виску и дальше, зарываясь в мои волосы. Пропускает пряди между пальцами, поглаживает кожу, выводит круги. Добирается до затылка — и у меня по всему телу идут мурашки. Я опускаю голову ему на грудь, и он отводит мои волосы в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть узор статицы на моей спине.

Выдыхает, смущаясь:

— Красиво. Может, мне тоже что-то... в ответ?

Слегка мотаю головой. Его пальцы снова проходятся по какой-то чувствительной точке на затылке, и я довольно щурюсь.

— Нет, не надо. Не делай того, в чём не чувствуешь необходимость.

— Ладно, — просто отвечает он и тушит свет.

Мы ложимся спать в безмятежности.

***

Мистер Найтрей собирает всех в столовой к часу дня. К этому времени успевают приехать все, кроме миссис Найтрей, и мы недоумённо переглядываемся и предполагаем, что она в курсе дела, так что ничего страшного. Успевают приехать даже Винсент и Гилберт, и я вижу по их лицам, что они чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке.

Почему-то, когда мы садимся за стол, нам приносят обед. Это странно, потому что все напряжены и ожидают важных новостей. Ванесса, наверное, волнуется больше всех. Бегает взглядом туда-сюда-обратно, дёргается, постоянно сверяет время на часах и телефоне. Она уже всем рассказала про Фреда и теперь, наверное, боится, что с каждой секундой мы его теряем. Эрнест и Клод перешёптываются. Мистер Найтрей что-то набирает в планшете (наверное, что-то срочное, обычно он не берёт технику за стол). Винсент под столом держит руку Гилберта в своих двух руках. Гилберт тихо и тяжело вздыхает. Я вижу, потому что сижу рядом с ними. Больше никто не видит, и это хорошо.

Мы с Элиотом похожи на остров спокойствия. Элиот — не выспавшийся кот, лениво щурящийся на солнце, бьющее из высоких окон, и слегка дёргающий хвостом. Я — молчаливый наблюдатель, которого никогда не должно было быть в этом доме. После смерти Джеймса у нас не получается нервничать ещё сильнее. Ещё: Элиот боится своих подозрений. Сегодня утром он сказал мне пару слов насчёт сообщения, которое пришло всем нам в понедельник. Он не хочет об этом думать, но чем дольше мы сидим в этой сомнительной тишине, тем больше понимаем, что думать придется. Именно о том, о чём меньше всего хочется.

Мистер Найтрей последний раз раздраженно скалится на планшет, откладывает его и вдруг предлагает нам поесть. Я воображаю, что если в еде яд, то это отличный шанс убить всех Найтреев разом.

Все едят. В еде нет яда.

Кусок, конечно, в горло не лезет. Ванесса едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскочить с места и не потребовать объяснений: это хорошо видно по её лицу. Они с Элиотом очень похожи. Мы с ним друг друга уравновешиваем, но я знаю, что без меня он бы тоже уже швырял тарелки об пол и тряс отца за грудки. Ванессу уравновешивать некому, кроме неё самой, поэтому ей тяжело.

Она как раз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда Элиот просит передать ему кувшин. Ванесса красноречиво хмурится, чуть не кидая несчастный кувшин Элиоту в руки. Элиот недовольно качает головой в ответ. Я думаю, что в шестнадцать он бы никогда так не сделал. Но ему не шестнадцать, ему двадцать, и мне тоже. Наверное, хорошо быть немножко взрослыми.

Мистер Найтрей начинает говорить, только когда доедает сам. К тому времени большинство из нас уже закончило, и только Ванесса ещё гоняет по тарелке одинокую помидорку, не дающуюся вилке. Ну чисто из вредности.

Мистер Найтрей притворяется, что ничего не видит. (Возможно, эта фраза имеет гораздо большее значение, чем мне сейчас кажется.)

— Я знаю, — начинает он, — что Ванесса вам уже всё рассказала. Это правда: Фред участвовал в переговорах вместе со мной и вашей матерью и оказался в уязвимом положении. Его взяли в заложники и убили пять часов назад, потому что мы не выполнили условия.

Ванесса роняет вилку.

— Уби?..

— Обычно «семьи» так не поступают, но Бернис связалась не с теми людьми. Насколько мы знаем, они действуют без ведома дона и не придерживаются общих принципов. Если мы что-то не предпримем, они продолжат шантаж и, возможно, напрямую выйдут на кого-то из вас. Мерами займусь я, от вас требуется одно — оставайтесь здесь как можно дольше. Перенесите все дела со следующей недели куда-нибудь подальше.

У Ванессы красное лицо, а по щекам текут злые слёзы.

— Это долги? — осевшим голосом спрашивает Эрнест. — Это всё за долги?

— Да, — чуть помедлив, отвечает мистер Найтрей, и я знаю, что он врёт. Я вижу, что он врёт. Это не просто долги. Тут замешано что-то ещё. — Я всё доступно объяснил?

Никто не кивает, никто не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Не предпринимайте ничего самостоятельно.

Он встаёт из-за стола и уходит. Элиот сжимает кулаки так, что ногти начинают драть кожу. Я осторожно глажу его по костяшкам. Он отдёргивает руки, потом смотрит на меня со смутным узнаванием во взгляде и виновато отворачивается. Он злится: на себя, на Ванессу, на Фреда, который так глупо умер, на отца, который непонятно как может быть таким равнодушным.

Мы ещё немного сидим так. Все смотрят куда-то в никуда стекляшками вместо глаз, а у Винсента на лбу написано огненными буквами: «Хочу забрать Гилберта отсюда и никогда не возвращаться», — потому что Гилберт — это всегда единственное, о чём он думает.

Наконец, Ванесса вскакивает из-за стола и неловко пятится до двери, убегая в коридор. Клод пытается подорваться за ней, но Эрнест его останавливает и начинает что-то оживлённо шептать. Я мягко касаюсь плеча Элиота. Знаю, нам нужно много о чем поговорить и обсудить кое-какие подозрения, но гораздо больше он сейчас хочет догнать Ванессу и накричать на неё. Чтобы она накричала на него. Чтобы он — на неё, и так далее, — и это на самом деле не смешно, а очень грустно.

Элиот смотрит на меня с вопросом, и я слегка подталкиваю его в спину. Давай, иди уже, я же о том тебе и говорю. Элиот кивает, как будто обещает вернуться поскорее, и тоже выбегает из столовой.

Без Ванессы и Элиота становится совсем пусто, и я сижу ещё совсем недолго, соблюдая какие-то несуществующие приличия двадцать первого века, а потом ухожу.

***

Последнее, что я помню, это шум в коридоре. Я подумал, что вернулся Элиот и не может войти в комнату, потому что с них с Ванессой сталось бы завалиться в подвал и напиться до потери сознания. Если честно, я бы их за это не осуждал.

Наверное, я открыл дверь, но в коридоре Элиота не было. И вообще нигде не было, потому что это шумел не Элиот.

Где я нахожусь сейчас — непонятно. Похоже на тесную коробку, всё трясется. В глазах темнота, руки не двигаются — связаны чем-то вроде скотча. Откуда-то сильно издалека доносятся знакомые голоса. Неужели именно так выглядит поездка в багажнике?

Мне в голову приходят глупые мысли. Я думаю о том, что в багажнике всё-таки больше места, чем на мотоцикле. Но ехать за спиной Элиота в тысячу раз приятнее. Держаться за него, чувствовать, как поднимаются его плечи, когда он вдыхает, и как опускаются, когда выдыхает. Здесь можно немного двигаться, а там особо не покрутишься, но зато вокруг тебя всё движется, всё живое. Здесь — как в гробу.

Ещё я думаю, что гроб был бы мне маловат, если бы не был гробом Эрнеста. Вернее, его машиной. Теперь, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, это легко понять, потому что сбоку от меня валяются рваные и истрёпанные эротические журналы. Я хорошо их помню, хотя в первый раз увидел очень давно, во время одной из первых наших встреч с Элиотом. Эрнест нехотя привозил Элиота к нам, чаще всего это совпадало с какой-нибудь просьбой отца, и тогда ему обязательно нужно было достать что-то в багажнике. Я ничего об эротических журналах не знал, но Элиот мне рассказал. Кажется, я их раскритиковал. Очень в моём стиле.

Почему-то не страшно. У нас с Эрнестом отвратительные отношения. И с Клодом, и с Ванессой, и со всеми родными детьми Найтреев вообще, кроме Элиота. Глупо думать, что раз по бумажке мы — семья, то со мной ничего не будет. Я уже в багажнике, в конце концов. Но мне не страшно — сейчас, пока мы едем. Пока мы едем, ничего не случится.

Как только машина начинает тормозить, я начинаю понимать, что не так бесстрашен, как хочу казаться.

Когда крышка багажника открывается, я едва успеваю сощуриться от яркого света фонарей, как мне на голову надевают чёрный мешок. Наверное, им стыдно показывать мне свои лица, иначе в этом вообще никакого смысла. Я же по голосам узнаю: Эрнест и Клод.

— Ты уверен? Они всё-таки...

Эрнест срывается, чуть только зубами не скрипит:

— Если не хочешь ввязываться, иди обратно пешком!

— Ладно-ладно, я здесь... Выступаю за рациональную сторону. Откуда у тебя вообще их номер? Это точно те люди?

— У нас с мамой аккаунты синхронизируются.

— Значит, ты?..

— Не знал я! Не знал, понятно? Если бы я знал, может, Фред... Не важно, я теперь знаю.

Я проверяю руки: всё ещё туго затянуты. И за спиной, значит, мешок с головы не сбросишь. Мнусь на месте, прощупывая ногами землю вокруг себя. Похоже, везде асфальт, никакой почвы. Нет почвы — нет растительности — некуда, наверное, бежать. Вряд ли у них есть оружие, чтобы стрелять мне в спину, это было бы смешно. Но они выше меня и сильнее, и их двое: меня будет совсем просто поймать.

Поэтому я стою и никуда не пытаюсь убежать. Мне вдруг приходит в голову, что, если они достаточно умные, то не лица свои прячут этим мешком, а мешают мне продумывать побег. Никогда не был высокого мнения об Эрнесте или Клоде, но они же Найтреи, в конце концов, так что всё может быть.

Когда телефон вдруг начинает звонить, они начинают шуршать подошвами об асфальт, как будто немножко подпрыгнули. Они боятся. Я начинаю понимать, что происходит, и мне это не нравится. Эрнест берёт трубку.

— Алло? Да, моё имя — Эрнест Найтрей. Да. Стоим, где договаривались, без оружия. Я не могу назвать точную сумму, он много стоит. Вы можете оценить самостоятельно, когда приедете. Хорошо, ждём до шести.

Шести? Шести утра? Если подумать, я не спал до трёх. Ехали мы не очень долго, хотя часть дороги я был без сознания, так что сейчас, наверное, уже половина пятого. Разве мафия опаздывает на встречи на полтора часа? Без ведома дона... Возможно, мистер Найтрей не просто так собирался самостоятельно разгребать то, во что вляпалась его жена. Без нашей помощи.

В темноте я перестаю точно понимать, где верх, а где низ, и неаккуратно присаживаюсь на асфальт, пока не упал. Эрнест и Клод пытаются возмутиться, но в итоге просто игнорируют меня. Кажется, их волнение можно ощутить кожей.

— Зачем он им, если они действуют отдельно от остальных? Думаешь, именно они крышуют проституцию?

— Не важно. Они согласились, значит, нужен. В проститутки или на органы, мне всё равно.

Я понимаю: они хотят меня продать.

— Сколько он стоит?

Эрнест вздыхает.

— Я не знаю. Они воспользуются этим и срежут цену, но это всё равно единственное, что мы можем сделать. Отец на такое не пойдёт, он слишком мягок ко всем этим... Этим.

— Думаешь, это погасит часть долга?

— Если долг вообще есть. Если бы мы знали, что на самом деле происходит. Но пока мама рядом с ними, нужно что-то делать.

— Она может действительно заниматься своими делами, ты же её знаешь.

Эрнест явно раздражается:

— Не глупи. Они и есть все её дела. Уже года два как. А я видел её календарь всё это время и не понимал.

Клод ничего не отвечает. Скоро кто-то щёлкает зажигалкой, и я чувствую неприятный запах сигарет, мерзких и тяжёлых, совсем не таких, как те, что курит Элиот.

Всё, что я могу, — сидеть на асфальте с чёрным мешком на голове, до мозолей стирая руки друг о друга в попытках ослабить узел или что там не дает мне двигаться. Мне кажется, это неправильно: преследует ощущение, что то ли я делаю недостаточно, то ли я сам виноват в нынешней ситуации, то ли просто сейчас случится что-то непоправимое. Но что ещё делать, я не знаю. Голоса настойчиво лезут в голову, так что всё труднее становится их не слышать.

Вдруг слышится рёв мотора. Мерзкий запах сигарет забивается в ноздри всё быстрее, туманом оседает в голове и не даёт думать. Я ещё успеваю услышать, как к рёву мотора присоединяется визг шин, но уже не понимаю, что это значит. Мысли ускользают всё быстрее и быстрее, пока я, наконец, не теряю сознание.

***

— Лео? Лео? — кто-то трясёт меня за плечи. Я не чувствую рук. Первое, что мне приходит в голову: я не чувствую рук, я не знаю, сколько времени прошло, у меня уже точно несколько часов перевязаны руки, это может быть плохо, лучше как можно скорее их развязать.

Потом я открываю глаза и вижу Элиота. На его лице крупные брызги крови. Его рот дрожит, у него трясутся руки, а брови сходятся к центру и поднимаются, заставляя лоб морщиться и превращая его лицо в изображение печали и боли.

Я не чувствую рук, но, оглянувшись, вижу, что меня уже развязали. Ещё я вижу два трупа. Меня инстинктивно начинает подташнивать. Я поднимаюсь на локтях, не в силах отвести взгляд от изуродованных тел.

Они совсем рядом со мной. Я могу протянуть руку и...

Элиот перехватывает мою руку, и я понимаю, что всё-таки что-то ей чувствую. Чувствую его прикосновение.

У него такое лицо, как будто я не живой. Но... я не имею права так думать, потому что помимо меня тут, рядом, два его брата, и они — точно не живые. Их одежда в крови, их лица покрыты зияющими красными кратерами. Как будто вывернутые куски мяса, формирующиеся в воронку с рваными краями. Наливающиеся блестящей кровью, но темнеющие у самой кромки, уходящей в не порванную кожу. Кто-то стрелял в них, пока не убедился, что они мертвы. И, может быть, после этого. Жуткие, словно вывернутые раны на лице выглядят так, словно специально созданы уродовать, унижать и уничтожать всё то человеческое, что остаётся в умершем.

Я не хочу на это смотреть. Я не хочу, чтобы Элиот на это смотрел.

Он трогает меня за плечо, и я приникаю к нему и слежу, чтобы он не отводил от меня глаз. Кто бы тут ни развлекался, я жив. Почему это произошло, зачем, я не знаю, но я жив и не могу позволять нам с ним сидеть здесь, посреди пустой дороги, рядом с трупами, у которых с лиц свисают, словно не до конца отодранные, куски мяса и кожи.

В нескольких метрах от нас начинается лес. На обочине лежит неосторожно брошенный мотоцикл Элиота. Я смотрю на него и понимаю, что вести он сейчас не может. Я тоже: всё ещё плохо чувствую свои руки и... Я не знаю, что. Они хотели продать меня, как какую-то вещь, но я смотрю на их лица, изуродованные пулями, и не ощущаю ничего, кроме ужаса перед неоправданной жестокостью, с которой всё это было сделано.

Мы с Элиотом кое-как встаём, я показываю в сторону деревьев. Мы заходим под их кроны, проходим пару метров и бессильно падаем на землю. Отсюда, сквозь ветки, тела не видны. Мне кажется, я слышу, как бьётся сердце, но не знаю, чьё: моё или Элиота. Может быть, в унисон.

— Нужно... позвонить. Есть телефон? Давай, я... — дыхания почему-то не хватает. Элиот без вопросов протягивает мне свой телефон. Не похоже, что он может сейчас что-то говорить. Я беру его за руку, второй, дрожащей, набираю мистера Найтрея. Ему не нравится то, что он слышит. Он ругается, серьёзно и громко. Я тихо думаю: хорошо, что Элиот не слышит этого. Элиот смотрит в небо через переплетающиеся ветви и пытается осознать происходящее. Мистер Найтрей обещает немедленно выехать и вешает трубку.

— Лео, что здесь произошло?

Я рассказываю Элиоту всё, что помню. Рассказываю своё предположение, что мафия уже побывала здесь (сейчас уже семь утра) и просто проигнорировала меня, потому что я валялся без сознания. А раз это не совсем мафия, а отколовшаяся беспринципная группировка, значит, они убивают с удовольствием. Иначе эти раны никак... Никак не объяснишь.

Элиот начинает внимательно меня слушать и кивает. Он действительно оживляется, как только нужно взяться за дело. Пусть даже это будет расследование преступления: даже расследование отвлечёт его от своей утраты.

Через двадцать минут обсуждений Элиот вспоминает, что видел мафиози, видел их машины издалека. Он вспоминает звуки выстрелов, но ничего конкретного. Говорит, что, когда приехал, никого уже не было, а Эрнест и Клод были мертвы. Он очень спешил, очень, но не успел.

Я всё ещё держу его за руку.

Ещё через какое-то время приезжает, наконец, мистер Найтрей. Он отправляет нас в особняк вместе с водителем, а сам остаётся. По нему не видно, что за эту неделю он потерял трёх сыновей. Думаю, мне всегда было интересно узнать предел его равнодушия, но только не ценой братьев Элиота. Слишком высокая это цена.

***

В среду за обедом мистер Найтрей произносит нечто отвратительное. Мне приходит глупая мысль, что ему нравится делать это именно в столовой, вызывая у всех отвращение к еде.

Но теперь, наверное, говорить «всех» — неправильно. Четыре стула пустуют: Фред, Клод, Эрнест — мертвы; миссис Найтрей — непонятно где и чем занимается.

Мистер Найтрей говорит:

— В пятницу устраиваем приём для ограниченного круга лиц. Бернис смогла договориться с ними, — он смотрит куда-то в сторону, и мы все понимаем, что миссис Найтрей не очень хороша в том, чтобы с кем-то о чём-то договариваться. Скорее всего, это невыгодная сделка.

Ванесса сжимает вилку так, что та бы сломалась, если бы была из алюминия.

— Они убили троих моих братьев, а ты...

Мистер Найтрей ударяет кулаком по столу, хотя лицо и голос его остаются совершенно спокойными.

— Молчи, если не понимаешь. Либо так, либо ты же и умрёшь следующей. Поверь, мне не нравится идти с ними на контакт.

Если подумать, из родных детей Найтреев Ванесса действительно теперь самая старшая, и опасность смотрит на неё, но я чувствую всем собой, что мистер Найтрей не хочет контактировать с мафией по другой причине. Я не уверен, что хочу знать эту причину, но всё больше чувствую, что она очень важна.

***

Вечером в четверг приезжают машины с детьми, одной из воспитательниц, миссис Финн, и матерью Элиота, Бернис Найтрей. Элиот спрашивает у миссис Найтрей, что всё это значит, пока я смотрю на эти знакомые лица, полные страха, любопытства, веселья. Миссис Найтрей гладит Элиота по голове и говорит, что всё в порядке, это всё для приема, чтобы показать, что мы хорошо настроены.

Я мысленно спрашиваю себя, кто привозит толпу психически нестабильных детей в незнакомое место, чтобы показать своё хорошее расположение. Элиот повторяет мой вопрос вслух и слышит в ответ что-то невнятное, но якобы успокаивающее.

Ночью мы не можем уснуть. Я не могу даже заставить себя лечь. Раздевшись, сижу на краю кровати и смотрю в окно. В окне луна.

Элиот водит пальцами по моей голой спине, почти не трогая левую лопатку, но постоянно к ней приближаясь. Смущается всё еще, хотя, казалось бы, в нынешних обстоятельствах совсем нет времени об этом думать.

Не знаю, кто из нас двоих больше хочет успокоить другого, но почти впервые у нас обоих ничего не получается. Завтра что-то произойдет. Я не хочу, чтобы наступало завтра.

***

Главного представителя «семьи» зовут Исла Юра. Это очень странный человек со странными манерами. Он похож скорее на сектанта, чем на мафиози, и я с первого взгляда понимаю, почему он не придерживается общих принципов «семьи». У него какие-то свои цели, свои взгляды. Он — опасный.

Вместе с ним прибывают ещё какие-то люди, рассредотачиваются по залу, останавливаются возле столов с едой, разговаривают между собой, иногда оглядываются, как будто чего-то ждут. Миссис Финн сидит в углу с потерянным выражением лица. Некоторые активные дети «веселятся» в зале, снуют между взрослых, и она следит за ними. Когда мы с Элиотом пытаемся к ней подойти, нас перехватывает миссис Найтрей и убедительно просит «не беспокоить уставшую женщину, ей и так тяжело». Затем исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появляется. Мы напрягаемся всё сильнее.

Мистер Найтрей хмурится и весь вечер обсуждает что-то с Исла Юрой.

Я не замечаю, в какой момент мы с Элиотом разделяемся. Наверное, когда Винсент зачем-то зовёт его, и Элиот, подумав, что это что-то неважное, просит меня подождать минутку. А потом мимо проходят люди, эти странные люди из «семьи», иностранцы и не только, и вот я уже не вижу ни Элиота, ни Винсента, хотя только что нас разделяло всего несколько метров. Очень хочется насильно заставить мозг расслабиться: покурить кое-чего, например. Но под рукой ничего нет, и иррациональная тревога затягивается, как удавка на шее.

В какой-то момент, окончательно потерявшись, я снова сталкиваюсь с миссис Найтрей. Она очень мило улыбается и просит пройти с ней. Она говорит, что ей очень нужна именно моя помощь. Голоса в голове начинают беситься, и их гул постепенно заглушает реальный мир. Я соглашаюсь пойти за миссис Найтрей, уже не до конца понимая, что происходит. О том, что происходит с Элиотом дальше, мне рассказывают намного позже.

***

Когда они с Винсентом заканчивают говорить, Элиот понимает, что потерял меня из виду. Ему кажется, что в зале становится всё больше людей. Людей или детей, неважно, но толпа густеет с каждой секундой. Элиот кое-как пробивается наискосок зала, чудом ни в кого не врезавшись и ничего не разлив, но нигде не видит меня. Зато видит Ванессу. Ванессу, с которой они вместе переживают все наши трудности; Ванессу, которая любит его, наверное, больше всех; Ванессу, на которую всегда можно было положиться.

Он спрашивает её, не видела ли она меня. Ванесса пожимает плечами.

— Мама куда-то повела его. Наверное, захотела поговорить.

Элиот позже дополняет рассказ, говоря, что на этом моменте у него сердце пропустило удар. Он уже в этот миг знает, что ни Исла Юра, ни миссис Найтрей не являются теми, кому можно доверять. Даже если миссис Найтрей и является его когда-то любящей матерью.

От избытка эмоций он хватает Ванессу за плечи.

— Куда они пошли? Пожалуйста, Ванесса, мне нужно знать.

— Слушай, твой Лео и без тебя может побыть пять минут, ничего...

— Случится! Случится! Пожалуйста, это правда важно!

Ванесса сбрасывает с себя его руки и сильно отталкивает его от себя.

— Важно? Это — важно? А то, что твои старшие братья мертвы — не важно?! Лео это, Лео то! Ты ведь тогда отправился его спасать, а не их, правда? Почему он важнее для тебя, чем мы, скажи, Элиот? Разве не лучше было бы, если бы он умер? Если бы он умер вместо них, а мы все были бы живы, разве не было бы лучше? Ты настолько боишься за своего драгоценного Лео, что не доверяешь собственной матери, а ведь он тебе никто! Это же он во всём винов...

Раздаются выстрелы, и в лице Ванессы просыпаются красные кратеры с вывернутой наружу плотью. Она падает с глазами пустыми, как у куклы, как у манекена. Слышен громкий удар чего-то тяжёлого о пол.

У Элиота почему-то дрожат руки. Он стоит, не двигаясь, а потом приседает, прикрывая голову. Но рядом нет никого, кто мог бы выстрелить. Ведь не может же быть такое, чтобы...

— Элиот, я видел, как Исла Юра... Элиот, ты... где твой пистолет?

Элиот смотрит на Гилберта, как на приведение. За его спиной маячит Винсент.

— Но у меня нет пистолета.

— Элиот, не сейчас, ты же... Подожди, смотри на меня. Ты помнишь, ты же всегда носил с собой пистолет после того случая? Так долго мучился с лицензией?

— Я никогда не...

— Гилберт, нет времени, ты же понимаешь, что это значит. Проверь его грудь.

Элиот не понимает, что происходит. Гилберт оборачивается на Винсента с щенячьим выражением лица.

— Этого не может быть.

— Ну же!

Они не успевают ничего сделать, из глубины зала доносятся жуткие крики. Винсент тихо ругается, бормочет: «Потом», — торопит их и на ходу начинает объяснять про Исла Юру.

***

Мы успеваем выйти из зала и пройти дальше по коридору, когда за нами раздаются крики. Я оборачиваюсь, но миссис Найтрей хватает меня за руку и тянет за собой.

— Начали веселиться, наверное, не обращай внимания.

Я знаю, что, когда веселятся, так не кричат. Я знаю, что, когда не нужно обращать внимания, так крепко не держат — а у миссис Найтрей мёртвая хватка. Я знаю, что нужно вывернуться и бежать обратно, пока ещё есть шанс, но гул в голове нарастает по мере того, как мы приближаемся ко входу в подвал. Когда миссис Найтрей почти кричит на меня: «Ты же хочешь спасти Элиота, правда?» — я уже не понимаю, какая в этом доля правды.

Мы идём в старую часть подвала, по слегка сырым, не отреставрированным коридорам. Мы проходим поворот за поворотом, очень много поворотов. В конце нас ждёт Исла Юра. За его спиной — огромные золотистые ворота, украшенные сверху повторяющимся узором из прутьев. За воротами — кромешная тьма.

Мне кажется, что голоса идут прямо оттуда, из этой тьмы. Мне кажется, они говорят что-то очень-очень важное, но я столько лет игнорировал их, что не могу разобрать. Их много, но они слабые. Они не могут до меня достучаться, и я не могу понять, что мне нужно делать. Зачем мне эти ворота, почему там так темно и почему свет старых ламп не проникает за золотистые прутья.

Я вырываюсь из хватки миссис Найтрей почти сразу, как только вижу, что Исла Юра протягивает ей пистолет, но уже поздно. Она наставляет дуло на меня, спокойно, как будто делала это всю жизнь.

Я не двигаюсь. Я не хочу умирать. Я надеюсь, меня привели сюда не для того, чтобы просто застрелить.

— Хороший мальчик, Лео. Стой так. Понимаешь, господин Исла Юра хочет, чтобы ты очень-очень скоро поучаствовал в одном его ритуале.

Исла Юра перебивает её своим слащавым голосом.

— Видите ли, Лео, у меня есть очень интересные подозрения относительно вашей... для простоты скажем — души. Будет намного проще, если вы пойдёте со мной добровольно. Но сначала мне хотелось бы кое-что проверить.

Он подходит ко мне и одна его близость вызывает омерзение, но на меня всё ещё смотрит дуло пистолета, и я всё ещё хочу жить. Хотя кажется, что их предложение состоит примерно в том, чтобы отсрочить мою смерть на пару дней. Не к месту думаю о том, что Эрнест и Клод точно о таком не могли даже подумать, когда собирались продать меня мафии. Голова уже не просто гудит — болит. Исла Юра кладёт руку мне на плечо и...

— Лео!

Из-за угла слышен топот ног. Мы оборачиваемся, все трое, и я только на секунду успеваю увидеть лицо Элиота, как мне в глаза брызжет сильная струя крови.

Тела Исла Юры и миссис Найтрей с гулким стуком падают на неровный пол, проткнутые длинным языком Шалтая-Болтая. Кровь, брызнувшая на меня, стекает со лба по бровям мне в глаза и капает с волос на толстые стекла очков. Красивых, хипстерских, которые мы купили с Элиотом, кажется, целую вечность назад. Из-за крови кажется, будто всё вокруг покрыто красным туманом.

Я понимаю, что всё, что я знал о произошедшем давным-давно, когда нам было по четырнадцать лет; всё, что я помнил о том случае возле приюта Фионы, когда мы с Элиотом пошли за потерявшимися детьми; всё, от чего я закрывался все эти годы, прорабатывая с врачами механизм возникновения галлюцинаций, — я понимаю, что всё это было правдой.

Элиот неверяще смотрит на свою руку, протянутую в мою сторону, и на ужасное создание, парящее рядом с ним, покрытое кровью и скалящееся сотней зубов из бесконечно черного рта.

Это — Шалтай-Болтай. Это — Цепь. Цепь — это порождение Бездны, а Бездна — это... то, что скрыто за золотистыми воротами. Тьма. Может быть, не только тьма.

Я знаю это не потому, что знаю сам, а потому, что это знают голоса, кому бы они ни принадлежали.

Голова болит.

Я делаю шаг вперёд.

— Элиот...

— Нет! — он дёргается от испуга, пугаясь не меня, но себя, и Шалтай-Болтай, пытаясь защитить своего хозяина, толкает меня языком в грудь. Удар выбивает из меня дыхание и заставляет упасть на землю. Какое-то время я невидящими глазами смотрю на себя, ожидая, пока в груди появится дыра, как у Исла Юры или миссис Найтрей, но ничего не происходит. Он не хотел меня убивать.

— Я... — Элиот смотрит сквозь меня, и у него тусклый взгляд, как будто он где-то не здесь. Он вспоминает, понимаю я, он тоже вспоминает, что тогда произошло. Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Мне очень нужно с ним поговорить, пока он не сделал что-то непоправимое, мне нужно... прямо сейчас...

Единственный вдох, кажется, натягивает лёгкие на какие-то металлические струны, скручивает их, разрывает, засыпает острым песком. Кашель вырывается сам собой, и кажется, что вместе с кашлем из меня выходят тысячи лезвий. Очень больно. Наверное, не так больно, как быть простреленным несколько раз подряд, и не так больно, как быть пронзённым насквозь, и не так больно, как потерять большую часть семьи практически за неделю или убить собственную мать. Но всё равно очень больно. И всё-таки, мне надо с ним поговорить, иначе...

Когда мне удаётся приподняться на локтях, Шалтай-Болтай опасно сдвигается вбок, закрывая Элиота от меня. Чувствую, как от сильного кашля в уголках глаз скапливается влага. Не знаю, почему я ещё в сознании. Я должен был упасть снова, я должен был перестать видеть и думать от боли, а вместо этого я всё ещё здесь. Я здесь, и я ничего не могу сделать.

Когда Элиот хватается за грудь, я вспоминаю, как сегодня ночью он робко касался татуировки у меня на спине, и с ужасом думаю, что, возможно, через пару минут этот рисунок будет единственным напоминанием об Элиоте в моей жизни. А я не могу даже отползти в сторону, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

Из-за Шалтая-Болтая я вижу, как подкашиваются его ноги, а затем Шалтай начинает исчезать. Я еле-еле срываю с себя дурацкие очки, потому что реальность вдруг заплывает влагой, подёрнутой красным из-за стекающей крови. Элиот не падает, как мёртвые тела рядом со мной, он... повисает на чьих-то руках. Как сквозь пелену, я слышу шум шагов. Кто-то осторожно поддерживает меня за плечи.

— Лео, слышишь меня? Ты должен объяснить, что произошло, это очень важно.

Чувствую в горле ком, и лёгкие всё ещё болят. Взгляд не хочет фокусироваться: я вижу перед собой большое чёрное пятно и смутно угадываю, что это, наверное, Гилберт. Цепляюсь за его руки, оттягиваю его рукава, пытаясь встать, хотя всё тело ломит и скручивает; хотя хочется упасть в обморок и никогда больше не открывать глаза. Я говорю ему, что Шалтай-Болтай чуть не убил Элиота. Я говорю ему, что это всё моя вина. Я говорю, что если бы меня не было, с Элиотом бы ничего случилось, но это существо, эта Цепь, этот Шалтай-Болтай… его тянет ко мне. Это я его притянул, это с самого начала был я, и не было никакой болезни. Я говорю, что если Элиот будет отрицать Шалтая, Элиот умрёт. Мне не хватает воздуха, и я глотаю слова, и получаются рваные звуки, получаются кривые обрывки речи, но Гилберт держит меня за плечи и слушает внимательно, как будто понимает каждое слово, хотя я сам себя не понимаю. Сам себя не понимаю, и дело даже не в том, что не получается связно говорить, а в том, что мне неизвестны такие слова. Чувство такое же, как тогда, в расщелине, когда я заставил Элиота заключить контракт. Я не знаю этих слов и этих действий, но их знает что-то внутри меня, и лучше бы я мог переложить вину на свою шизофрению, чем понимал, что дело на самом деле не в этом.

Гилберт обнимает меня и говорит, что я не виноват. Он говорит, что никто не виноват в том, что существует, и что никто не может знать всё наперёд. Я щурюсь, влага скапливается между ресницами, между веками, и я всё ещё не вижу его лица — только чёрное пятно. Я ему не верю.

Очень скоро рядом с чёрным пятном появляется светлое. Я догадываюсь, что это Винсент. Винсент вытирает моё лицо рукавом, и я вижу за его спиной огромную спящую мышь.

— Ты потом разберёшься, кто был или не был виноват. Слушай внимательно: я вызвал скорую помощь. Они уже едут. В машину с Элиотом возьмут одного человека. Этим человеком будешь ты. Стрелка на печати Элиота почти завершила оборот. Это значит, если кто-то из приютских детей использует Шалтая ещё пару раз, у него уже не будет шанса. Ты должен заставить его отказаться от контракта только в тот момент, когда вы будете ехать по коридору в операционную. У него почти сразу начнётся кровотечение: он уже на грани, и всё было бы ещё хуже, если бы Соня его не усыпила. Ты должен рассчитать время: в операционную тебя не пустят, но если поспешишь, они могут не успеть его спасти.

У меня снова перехватывает дыхание. На этот раз от нестерпимой надежды. Элиот может выжить. Элиот должен выжить. Если я могу что-то для этого сделать, я сделаю всё.

Я киваю. Винсент откуда-то достаёт платок и вытирает с моего лица новые слёзы и кровь, торопливо повторяя инструкцию. Я не спрашиваю ни его, ни себя, откуда они с Гилбертом знают, что происходит и что нужно делать. Это неважно, потому что единственное, что мне нужно было, я уже знаю: Элиота можно спасти. Значит, я сделаю это.

***

Врачи долго не могут понять, что происходит, и почему Элиота вообще надо куда-то везти. Они говорят об этом всю дорогу, а я держу его за руку, смотрю, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, пока он дышит во сне, и радуюсь, что они только говорят, но всё равно делают, как их попросили. Возможно, Винсент заплатил за это, возможно, кто-то из руководства клиники ему должен, я не знаю.

За то небольшое время, что мы ждём скорую в особняке, Винсент успевает объяснить мне, что такое Бездна, Цепи, Пандора — в общих чертах. Он говорит, что я — Баскервиль, как и они с Гилбертом, но, более того, я — перерождение Глена. И хотя мне непонятно толком, что это значит, я знаю, что Винсент не врёт, потому что голоса отзываются на эти слова единодушным согласием. Именно то, что я — Глен (как бы странно это ни звучало), и является причиной... Причиной всего.

Я вспоминаю стальной голос Винсента, когда он говорит: «Потом разберёшься, кто был или не был виноват», — и говорю себе, что он прав. Я не могу изменить то, что уже произошло. Главное, что сейчас Элиот жив и что он будет жить.

Я бужу его, когда его перекладывают на каталку. Врачи смотрят на меня неодобрительно: наверное, они правы, ведь, по сути, сейчас я толкну его к самому краю смерти для того, чтобы переложить на них обязанность по его спасению. Но это неважно. Всё — неважно.

Я в последний раз крепко-крепко сжимаю его руку, убеждаюсь, что он открыл глаза, и тихо рассказываю на ухо, что произошло.

— Ты будешь жить, — говорю я.

Он прищуривается, как кошка на солнечном подоконнике, и мне кажется, что на секунду мир замирает.

— Прости, Лео.

Я знаю, что этой фразой он извиняется за всё сразу. За то, что стоит на грани смерти; за то, что я чувствую себя виноватым; за то, что, возможно, ничего не получится; за то, что нам... мне тогда придется его потерять. За то, что так долго не замечал, что же происходило на самом деле.

Я знаю, и я прикрываю глаза, прощая его за то, в чём никогда не винил. Я отпускаю его руку.

— Шалтай-Болтай, я отрицаю тебя, — успеваю только услышать, когда распахиваются двери операционной, и уже через две секунды врачи начинают железными голосами кричать приказы.

Кажется, что узор статицы у меня на спине полыхает огнём, как волшебная метка, связанная с Элиотом. Я сползаю по стене и прячу лицо в руках, готовясь к долгому ожиданию.

***

Уже после операции мне объясняют, что было поражено правое лёгкое, и его часть пришлось удалить. Объясняют, что Элиоту теперь нужно будет проходить реабилитацию и делать много разных упражнений, и я обещаю себе запомнить каждое и чётко его контролировать. Хотя, конечно, он всё равно остаётся в стационаре, и за ним следят врачи, но я хочу знать всё. Я хочу помнить.

Как только к Элиоту разрешают заходить, я захожу и остаюсь рядом с ним почти всё время, пока можно. Он не против. Я прихожу каждый день, чуть ли не живу в клинике, и мы очень много говорим. Иногда у него начинает болеть или кружиться голова, и тогда говорю только я, или мне вообще приходится уйти, бывает по-разному. Врачи говорят, что это нормально.

Иногда я ненадолго забираюсь к нему под одеяло, пока никто не видит, и немного обнимаю его, «грею», дышу с ним в унисон. Это трудно и в принципе незачем, но я хочу, чтобы он знал, что я рядом. Потом я шучу:

— Я буду твоим вторым лёгким.

А он отвечает:

— Ты моё первое лёгкое. Всегда был.

И мы смеёмся.

Через некоторое время Винсент знакомит нас с одним человеком из организации «Пандора». У этого человека удивительно длинные и яркие волосы, и его зовут Руфус Барма. Он иностранец, из той же страны, что и Исла Юра, поэтому, в первый раз увидев его, я серьёзно пугаюсь. Но позже оказывается, что у них нет почти ничего общего. Во всяком случае, Руфус кажется мне уравновешенным и настроенным доброжелательно, хоть и повернутым на информации. В каком-то роде.

Это знакомство оказывается для нас очень важным, но, с другой стороны, болезненным. Руфус рассказывает страшные истории, и поколения Гленов, существующие внутри меня, подтверждают, что это правда. Он рассказывает о том, что существует другой мир, где случилось почти то же самое, но намного хуже. Там Гилберт забыл о том, что был Баскервилем, и никогда не говорил Винсенту целыми днями те слова, что сказал мне тогда в подвале Найтреев, — и Винсент вырос совсем другим, полным боли и ненависти к себе. Но, что самое ужасное, там Элиота нельзя было спасти, и он умер, отрёкшись от Шалтая-Болтая, чтобы не перекладывать на других ответственность за свою жизнь.

Когда Элиот слышит это, он сначала хмурится, что-то просчитывая, а потом улыбается совершенно счастливо и искренне. Он говорит, это так на него похоже, что он может собой гордиться. Мне хочется его за это побить: останавливает только то, что он и без того на больничной койке.

В целом, мы вместе идем на поправку. Элиот выполняет упражнения, терпит головные боли и хвастается похвалами от врачей и тем, что дети с соседнего этажа его обожают. Я пытаюсь свыкнуться с тем, чем являюсь, хожу к Винсенту стричь челку и больше не ношу очки. Ну, только иногда те, красивые, хипстерские, чтобы порадовать и рассмешить Элиота — к счастью, они отмылись от крови.

С мистером Найтреем мы не связываемся. Мы знаем, что однажды придётся, потому что он тоже состоит в Пандоре, к тому же, когда-нибудь нам предстоит решить проблему приюта Фионы.

Но пока что всё это ждёт, и мы, как кошки в солнечный день, греемся в тёплых лучах и наслаждаемся настоящим моментом, учась жить и дышать заново.


End file.
